Through the Dimensions
by Shining Silver
Summary: This is my very first minecraft story even though i've played it forever (Alpha). This is about a quest that me and my buds will take. Maybe Harrypotterencyclopedia if they let me. Anyways R and R and this is Double S here.


**What is up Stars? This is Double S here. I'm going to take a break of Sonic (High school, and Tod) I'm doing minecraft! Yes folks you heard me right. MINECRAFT! I got the idea from Harrypotterencyclopidea (person I sorta freaked out on.) This is and adventure about me (Trouble12310), my friend Brycen (brycenq1), and my bud Benny (poop123zekrom.) All of us will go on a crazy adventure through the Aether, Overworld, Nether, and the End. Ps: I'm removing all Oc's from Sonics high school adventure except ice and Sabrina Sorry. Now anyways on with the story .This is changed (more better fighting) **

~Trouble's POV~

I wake up in a very hot place. I look around and see it looks like hell in here. I look around and see a chest filled with stuff. I see green eggs and throw them off a cliff. I soon hear a deep moan. I look around and see mutated creatures carrying swords and they looked mad. As they slowly advanced towards me I look through the chest and find a blue sword. I grab it and something happens. I suddenly fill with a fiery rage and attack all of the creatures. I feel a red aura around me as I slice all out them up. They drop meat as I kill them. I grab a piece of meat and slowly bite into it. I'm glad because it satisfies the hunger rumbling in my stomach. I search through the chest and see some sort of stone. Next to it a note saying "build a home of this and make more with lava and Ice. I see a block of ice. It feels cold as I break a hole for it and use the ice to take its place. I grab the lava and do the same thing. When I break the block in the middle I see it creates the stone. Wow. I hear a loud shriek as a random explosion hits me. I grab a bow and fire arrows at it. _Can't die to and overgrown octopus! _It dies, dropping a tear I manage to grab. I see a stone outline with another chest, a furnace, an anvil, a purple glowing chest, and a larger chest filled with glowing books and bottles. I see a cage with a small mutated creature spinning inside a chest. As I hold it one of the creatures appears and attacks me. I swiftly put away the cage as I snatch my bow and shoot it piercing it's forehead.

~poop123zekrom's POV~

Ow. I wake up with a splitting headache. I look around and see a chest with a blue hoe it looks like. I break apart some dirt with it and it doesn't seem to wear down. I see a green creature without arms headed towards me. I quickly react by cutting its ugly head of with the tool in my hand. As I approach the chest once more, I see shiny bottles. I throw them on the ground for no apparent reason and I feel a power in me. I do this until there are no more bottles. I approach and anvil with a book called sharpness X on it. I smash them together on the anvil and feel all that power leaving me. The hoe starts glowing. I look around and see the creature dropped its head. As I approach it, a tall black figure comes up and snatches it. I stare him in the eyes to psyche him out. He looks back at me and disappears in a puff of smoke. I look around and he appeared behind me. I get whacked a good distance away as he sends tons of pain through me. I start mercilessly attacking him with my tool. It was and intense battle but I came out victorious. I start destroying and collecting everything that I can and build a fortress with walls 3x thick. I put everything I have in a large chest as I try to rest. I awake to a pounding on my door. I snatch my hoe and open the door to a flaming moaning creature. I quickly kill it as it drops something. I chew it and I feel sick but full. I soon loose that saturation. I start mining materials to find something to light my house. After long hours of mining I come out with 64 shiny gray ingots and 128 Torches to light up my once dark house. I look around and see a gray sword lying on the floor I pick it up as I light up my house. I later cut down a ton of trees and start franticly making things with sticks and wood and anything I can get my hands on. After I'm established, I start to rebuild my fortress to be a little better-looking but still strong. I soon have to slay pigs and cows and sheep and another random farm animal as hunger creeps into my stomach. I cook a feast as I gratefully devour the delicious and satisfying farm animal meat.

**What will brycenq1's pot look like? Find out next time in "** Through the dimensions **" Peace Out.**


End file.
